


The Seoul City PTA

by FxAmberRocks18



Category: 2NE1, B.A.P, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Based off of the song and movie Harper Valley PTA, Domestic/Ordinary Person AU, JB(got7) is mentioned, Oneshot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxAmberRocks18/pseuds/FxAmberRocks18
Summary: Jiyong Socks it to the Seoul City PTA





	The Seoul City PTA

**Author's Note:**

> Mr. Kwon > Kwon Jiyong
> 
> Mr. Park > JYP
> 
> Widow Lee > CL
> 
> Mr. Choi > T.O.P
> 
> Mrs. Bang > Kim Himchan

Jungkook: Jack what is it why did you call me over to your house we leave for university in two weeks we need to pack

Jack: packing can wait i have to tell you something Jungkook

Jungkook: what? 

Jack: it's kind of like a story

Jungkook: huh?

 

 

_I want to tell you all a story bout a Seoul City widowed man who had a_

_Teenage daughter who attended Seoul City Junior High well his daughter_

_Came home one afternoon and didn't even stop to play and she said_

_"Dad i got a note here from the Seoul City PTA" well the note said_

_"Mr. Kwon you're wearin your clothes away too tight it's reported you've been drinking and running around with men and going wild and we don't believe you ought to be bringing up your little girl this way"_

_And it was signed by the secretary Seoul City PTA well it happened that_

_The PTA was going to meet that very afternoon and they were sure_

_Surprised when Mr. Kwon wore his tight pants into the room as he walked up_

_To the blackboard i can still recall the words he had to say he said_

 

 

**Mr. Kwon: I'd like to address this meeting of the Seoul City PTA well there's Bang Yongguk sittin there and seven times he's asked me for a date and Mrs. Bang sure seems to use a lot of ice whenever he's away and Mr. Park can you tell us why your secretary had to leave this town? and shouldn't widow Lee be told to keep her window shades all pulled completely down? well Mr. Choi couldn't be here cause he stayed too long at JB's Bar again and if you smell Minzy's breath you'll find she's had a little nip of gin and then you have the nerve to tell me you think that as a father i'm not fit well this is just a little Peyton Place and you're all Seoul City hypocrites**

 

 

_No i wouldn't put you on because it really did it happened just this way_

_The day my dad socked it to_

_The Seoul City PTA_

 

 

Jiyong: hey what are you kids talking about

Jack: the day you told off the PTA

Jungkook: and i have to get home bye Jack goodbye Mr. Jiyong

Jiyong: goodbye Jungkook

Jack: bye kook

Jiyong: the day I told off the PTA huh come on let's go finish your picking

Jack: ok

 

 

 

_The Day My Dad Socked It To_

_The Seoul City PTA_

**Author's Note:**

> C,ya next time


End file.
